magifandomcom-20200222-history
Spotlight
Spotlight (スポットライト, Supottoraito) is the opening song of the Adventure of Sinbad anime, which is sung by the band PENGUIN RESEARCH. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly. Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 鼓動が止まるその日まで終わらない 次は君の番だって 夜明けが言う 今日を生き抜くのは そんなに簡単じゃない 不条理な世界で きっと誰か泣いている 無傷で通過しようと思うな その道を往くのなら 消せない傷は 生きた軌跡だ 死ぬまで忘れないよ どんな悲劇の朝も超えてゆけ 握った夢の感覚を糧にして 報われる保証も無いが 予感を信じて走れ 愛すべき奇跡の瞬間は ここにしかない 生きゆく理由なんて後付けさ 朝焼けのピンスポットが僕らを照らした 鼓動が止まるその日まで終わらない 次は君の番だって 夜明けが言う |-| Rōmaji= kodou ga tomaru sono hi made owaranai tsugi wa kimi no ban datte yoake ga iu kyou wo ikinuku no wa sonna ni kantan janai fujouri na sekai de kitto dareka naiteiru mukizu de tsuukashiyou to omou na sono michi wo iku no nara kesenai kizu wa ikita kiseki da shinumade wasurenai yo donna higeki no asa mo koeteyuke nigitta yume no kankaku wo kate ni shite mukuwareru hoshou mo nai ga yokan wo shinjite hashire aisubeki kiseki no shunkan wa koko ni shikanai ikiyuku riyuu nante atozuke sa asayake no PIN SUPOTTO ga bokura wo terashita kodou ga tomaru sono hi made owaranai tsugi wa kimi no ban datte yoake ga iu |-| English= This will not end till the day my heart stops The daybreak is saying it is my turn next It is not very easy to live through today In this absurd world, I’m sure someone is crying Don’t think that you can get through this without getting hurt If you are going to walk down that road These wounds that cannot be erased are the traces of the path that you have taken Don’t forget it till you die Overcoming any tragedy Using my dreams as my encouragement There may not be any rewards at the end but believe in your premonitions and run The moment of miracle that you should love is nowhere but here Things like the reason you are alive can be found later The pin-spot of light from the dawn is illuminating us This will not end till the day my heart stops The daybreak is saying it is my turn next Full Version Kanji= 今日を生き抜くのは そんなに簡単じゃない 夢に潰されそうで 眠れない夜をゆく 幼い頃のビジョンは どこかに消えてしまった 不条理な世界で きっと誰か泣いている 無傷で通過しようと思うな その道を往くのなら 消せない傷は 生きた軌跡だ 死ぬまで忘れないよ どんな悲劇の朝も超えてゆけ 握った夢の感覚を糧にして 報われる保証も無いが 予感を信じて走れ 愛すべき奇跡の瞬間は ここにしかない 生きゆく理由なんて後付けさ 朝焼けのピンスポットが僕らを照らした 鼓動が止まるその日まで終わらない 次は君の番だって 夜明けが言う ひとつ またひとつって積み上げてきた希望は いつか汚れ捨てた理想によく似ている 幼い頃のビジョンは どこかに消えてしまった 訳も無い言葉に 気を取られてた隙に いつかこの意識も全部 灰に変わるのなら 生きた意味はせめて知りたいよ 全てが、全てが消えてしまう前に 最後の日 僕はきっと予感を信じて走る くたびれ切った五感を置き去りに「あとちょっとなんだ」って 生きゆく理由なんて後付けさ 朝焼けのピンスポットが僕等を照らした 鼓動が止まるその日まで終わらない 次は誰の番だって 夜明けに言われなくたって分かるだろうRōmaji, kanji and English translation by Kavitha. |-| Rōmaji= kyou wo ikinuku no wa sonna ni kantan janai yume ni tsubusaresou de nemurenai yoru wo yuku osanai koro no BIJON wa doko ka ni kiete shimatta fujouri na sekai de kitto dareka naiteiru mukizu de tsuukashiyou to omou na sono michi wo iku no nara kesenai kizu wa ikita kiseki da shinumade wasurenai yo donna higeki no asa mo koeteyuke nigitta yume no kankaku wo kate ni shite mukuwareru hoshou mo nai ga yokan wo shinjite hashire aisubeki kiseki no shunkan wa koko ni shikanai ikiyuku riyuu nante atozuke sa asayake no PIN SUPOTTO ga bokura wo terashita kodou ga tomaru sono hi made owaranai tsugi wa kimi no ban datte yoake ga iu hitotsu mata hitotsutte fumiagete kita kibou wa itsuka yogore suteta risou ni yoku niteiru osanai koro no BIJON wa doko ka ni kiete shimatta wake mo nai kotoba ni ki wo torareta suki ni itsuka no ishiki mo zenbu hai no kawaru no nara ikita imi wa semete shiritai yo subete ga, subete ga kiete shimau mae ni saigo no hi boku wa kitto yokan wo shinjite hashiru kutabirekitta gokan wo akizari ni「ato chotto nanda」tte ikiyuku riyuu nante atozuke sa asayake no PIN SUPOTTO ga bokura wo terashita kodou ga tomaru sono hi made owaranai tsugi wa dare no ban datte yoake ni iwarenakutatte wakaru darou |-| English= It is not very easy to live through today I feel like I’m being crushed in my dreams and so this sleepless night passes The visions I had when I was young have all disappeared In this absurd world, I’m sure someone is crying Don’t think that you can get through this without getting hurt If you are going to walk down that road These wounds that cannot be erased are the traces of the path that you have taken Don’t forget it till you die Overcoming any tragedy Using my dreams as my encouragement There may not be any rewards at the end but believe in your premonitions and run The moment of miracle that you should love is nowhere but here Things like the reason you are alive can be found later The pin-spot of light from the dawn is illuminating us This will not end till the day my heart stops The daybreak is saying it is my turn next The hopes that piled up one after the other Resemble the ideals that I threw away The visions I had when I was young have all disappeared In the moments in which I let my myself be influenced by meaningless words If someday everything I am is going to turn into ash I want to know at least the reason I lived Before everything, everything disappears In the end, I will surely believe in my premonition and run Though my five senses are worn out from battle, saying ‘just a little more’ Things like the reason you are alive can be found later The pin-spot of light from the dawn is illuminating us This will not end till the day my heart stops I know whose turn it is next, even if the daybreak doesn’t say Video Full Version= |-| TV Version= References Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes Category:Adventure of Sinbad